NXT TakeOver: WarGames 2019
NXT TakeOver: WarGames 2019 was a professional wrestling show in the NXT TakeOver series which took place on November 23, 2019 at the Allstate Arena in Rosemont, Illinois. The event was produced by WWE, showcasing its NXT developmental brand, and streamed live on the WWE Network. Background The card included matches that have results from scripted storylines and have results predetermined by WWE. Storylines were produced on the NXT television program. NXT TakeOver is a series of professional wrestling shows that began on May 29, 2014, as the WWE developmental league NXT held their second WWE Network exclusive live broadcast billed as NXT TakeOver. In subsequent months, the "TakeOver" moniker became the brand used by WWE for all of their NXT live specials. NXT TakeOver: Philadelphia was the nineteenth overall show held under the NXT TakeOver banner, and the first to be held in 2018. Storylines The card included matches that result from scripted storylines, where wrestlers portray villains, heroes, or less distinguishable characters to build tension and culminate in a wrestling match or series of matches, with results predetermined by WWE's writers on the NXT brand.Storylines are produced on the NXT television program. On the [[October 30, 2019 NXT results|October 30 episode of NXT]], a brawl was broke out with all the women on the roster after the conclusion of WWE Women's Tag Team Championship match. This prompted the NXT general manager William Regal to schedule the first ever women's WarGames match with Shayna Baszler and Rhea Ripley being captain for their respective teams. On November 6 edition of ''The Bump, it was revealed that Ripley picked Tegan Nox and Candice LeRae, while Baszler picked Bianca Belair and Io Shirai. On the same night at NXT, Ripley decided to pick Mia Yim as the final pick for her team after Yim saving her team from a brawl, following the conclusion of women's match between Baszler and Dakota Kai.'' On the [[October 30, 2019 NXT results|October 30 episode of NXT]], NXT Tag Team Champions Kyle O'Reilly and Bobby Fish defeated Matt Riddle and Keith Lee. Afterward, The Undisputed Era proceeded to attacked Lee and Riddle, before Tommaso Ciampa appeared. The following week on NXT, a men's WarGames match was scheduled between The Undisputed Era against the team of Ciampa, Riddle, Lee, and a partner of their choosing. On the November 13 episode of NXT, following a match between Lee and Roderick Strong, The Undisputed Era attacked Ciampa and Lee until Dominik Dijakovic appeared. Dijakovic offered to be the fourth member of the team, which Ciampa accepted. Later that night, Riddle left Ciampa’s team after being scheduled to face Finn Bálor. On the November 20 episode of NXT, Cole defeated Dijakovic in a ladder match to gain the WarGames advantage. On the November 13 episode of NXT, Finn Bálor insulted the NXT roster as “all boys who can't take a beating”, specifically mentioning Johnny Gargano and Matt Riddle. Riddle attacked Bálor, who retreated. Later that night, Riddle assisted his then-WarGames partners Tommaso Ciampa and Keith Lee against their scheduled opponents, The Undisputed Era. However,, Bálor appeared and attacked Riddle. As a result, a match between the two was scheduled for TakeOver. On the October 16 episode of NXT, Pete Dunne performed a Finger Snap on Killian Dain, before Dunne's scheduled match against Damian Priest. Priest would later defeat Dunne after a low blow. A rematch between Dunne and Priest was scheduled on the November 6 episode of NXT, where Dunne would win by submission. Following the match, Dain attacked both Dunne and Priest. On the November 13 episode of NXT, a match between Dunne and Dain was scheduled on the night. However, Priest attacked Dain and subsequently, a brawl occurred between the three. On November 19, a triple threat match between Dunne, Dain, and Priest was scheduled for TakeOver, with the winner receiving an NXT Championship match against champion Adam Cole at Survivor Series the following night. On November 22, a match between Isaiah "Swerve" Scott and Angel Garza was scheduled for the TakeOver pre-show. Reception The event received wide acclaim among wrestling fans and journalists. Larry Csonka and Kevin Pantoja of 411mania.com gave TakeOver: WarGames a score of 8 out of 10 with Csonka stating "NXT Takeover WarGames 2019 was an overall great show, with the two WarGames matches delivering and offering up nothing bad on the card, which flew by at just two-hours including the pre-show,and booking that set up a lot of matches for the future." Brent Brookhouse and Jack Crosby of CBSSports.com gave grades of A and A- respectively for the women's and men's WarGames matches, a B for the triple threat match between Pete Dunne, Killian Dain and Damien Priest, a B+ for Matt Riddle vs. Finn Balor and a grade of A- for the overall show stating "Saturday's TakeOver: WarGames 3 card from Chicago -- one night before Survivor Series at Allstate Arena -- delivered big on all fronts. When the main complaints coming out of a show mainly focus on the two eponymous matches being a bit much for a single night and one very good match going a few minutes too long, you know the product delivered what NXT fans have come to expect from TakeOver events." Brian Mazique of Forbes.com gave grades of B+ for the pre-show match between Isaiah "Swerve" Scott & Angel Garza, an A+ and A respectively for the women's and men's WarGames Matches, an A for Pete Dunne vs. Killian Dain vs. Damien Priest, a B for Matt Riddle vs. Finn Balor and gave the show overall an A stating "War Games delivered. The fact that it was so interesting without a title on the line made it all the more impressive." Pre-Show Angel Garza faced Isaiah "Swerve" Scott. Garza performed the "Wing Clipper" on Scott to win. Mia Yim was attacked by an unknown assailant and was rules unable to compete in WarGames. Rhea Ripley chose Dakota Kai as her replacement. Preliminary matches The first match was the Women’s WarGames match, involving Team Baszler (NXT Champion Shayna Baszler, NXT UK Women’s Champion Kay Lee Ray, Io Shirai and Bianca Belair) and Team Ripley (Rhea Ripley, Candice LeRae, Tegan Nox and Dakota Kai). Shirai and LeRae began. After five minutes, Belair entered, followed by Ripley and Ray. As Kai was scheduled to enter, she attacked her teammate Nox; Kai would leave and Nox was ruled unable to compete. Baszler entered last. Shirai performed a Moonsault off the cage on Belair and LeRae and Ripley struck Ray with a trash can. Baszler applied the Kirifuda Clutch but Ripley used handcuffs on Bazler. Ripley performed the Riptide through two chairs to win. Despite neither of them competing in the match, both Kai and Nox were announced as part of Team Ripley. Next, Pete Dunne, Killian Dain and Damian Priest competed for the #1 Contendership to the NXT Championship at Survivor Series. Dain performed a Running Senton on Priest and Dunne pinned Priest to win. In the penultimate bout, Finn Bálor faced Matt Riddle. Bálor performed a 1916 on Riddle to win. Main Event In the main event, The Undisputed Era (NXT Champion Adam Cole, NXT Tag Team Champions Bobby Fish and Kyle O'Reilly and NXT North American Champion Roderick Strong) faced Tommaso Ciampa, Keith Lee, Dominic Dijakovic and an unknown partner. Strong and Ciampa began. After five minutes, O’Reilly entered, being followed by Dijakovic, Fish, Lee and Cole. Ciampa pushed Cole through a table against the barrier. Kevin Owens was revealed as the unknown partner and entered last. Owens performed a Stunner on Cole but Strong voided the pinfall at a two count. Cole performed a Panama Sunrise on the steel platform on Owens. Dijakovic performed a Chokeslam through a table on Strong, Owens performed a Frog Splash through a table on O’Reilly and Lee performed a Super Spirit Bomb through a table on Fish. Ciampa performed an Air Raid Crash off the cage through two tables on Cole to win. Match Preview Results ; ; *Kickoff Show: Angel Garza defeated Isaiah Scott (7:35) *Team Ripley (Rhea Ripley, Candice LeRae, Tegan Nox & Dakota Kai) defeated Team Baszler (Shayna Baszler, Io Shirai, Bianca Belair & Kay Lee Ray) in a WarGames match (27:24) *Pete Dunne defeated Killian Dain and Damian Priest in a Triple Threat match with the winner going on to Survivor Series to face Adam Cole for the NXT Championship (19:56) *Finn Bálor defeated Matt Riddle (14:21) *Team Ciampa (Tommaso Ciampa, Dominik Dijakovic, Keith Lee & Kevin Owens) defeated The Undisputed Era (Adam Cole, Bobby Fish, Kyle O'Reilly & Roderick Strong) in a WarGames match (38:26) Other on-screen talent See also *List of NXT pay-per-view events External links * NXT TakeOver: WarGames 2019 at WWE.com * NXT TakeOver: WarGames 2019 Pre-Show on WWE Network * NXT TakeOver: WarGames 2019 on WWE Network * NXT TakeOver: WarGames 2019 Pre-Show at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT TakeOver: WarGames 2019 at CAGEMATCH.net Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events Category:2019 NXT pay-per-view events Category:NXT Takeover Category:2019 events